is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck Stanford
Chuck Stanford is the player's ex-boyfriend after the late Nolan and is friends with both Jarod Harding and Max Foster in Blue Swan. He also made his appearance at the near end of the seventeenth chapter during the player's nightmare and his actual appearance in the nineteenth chapter. Appearance Chuck appears to had a short black hair which is dyed in dark brown, brown eyes and a light facial stubble. Like both Zac Hudson and Caliel's outfits in Fallen Road, Chuck's outfits are in a indigo motif which highlighting his manipulative streak. His initial appearance is his casual outfit; an indigo long sleeved button shirt with several white buttons as the sleeves were folded into cuffs, cream colored formal pants which is fastened by a brown belt on his waist and black shoes. When he visits the player at the hospital, Chuck wears a corporate attire, an indigo formal suit jacket with a white long sleeved button-up shirt with a long blue neck tie on the collar, indigo formal pants and black loafers. Personality According to the player and like Adam Peterson, Chuck is described as a selfish person with abusive tendencies and a master manipulator when he manipulates the player during their previous relationship. After their breakup, the player mentions him a few times because of his bad treatment to her after Daniela explains to her about her love life. In Chapter 5, Chuck is also revealed to be a friend of Jarod Harding which causes the player to become cold and sensitive to Jarod upon mentioning Chuck's surname as Mr. Stanford by Olivia. In the near end of Chapter 17, Chuck was also friends with Max Foster and he demonstrates his eyebrow raising towards the player during her nightmare. But at the end of Chapter 19 during his visit at the Blue Swan Hospital, he seems to be observant towards the player after her colleagues try to warn her about him. Season 1 Chuck is the player's ex-boyfriend and was mentioned several times by the player herself due to their previous relationship which he manages to manipulate her as well as the bad treatment he had done to her. This abusive treatment made by Chuck was brought up by the player when one of her patients, Daniela Ferrell mentioned her love life. At the end of Chapter 3, it was Chuck who sent a threatening message to the player as an anonymous sender which prompts the player to call Sofia about the message. In Chapter 5, it was later revealed that Chuck became friends with Jarod Harding who is one of the player's colleagues at the hospital and throughout the chapters he seems to move on with the player after their previous relationship. At the near end of Chapter 17 during the player's nightmare, Chuck made his first appearance and also became friends with Max Foster besides Jarod when he, William Sheffield and Mike Stover decided to stay at the player's apartment for a night. In Chapter 19, Chuck returns to visit the player at the Blue Swan Hospital and wants her to come back to him. Despite his liking however, the player's colleagues such as Mike and William warn her about his manipulations when he observes her in a sinister manner. In Chapter 20, he manages to manipulate the chief doctor Richard to fire the player at his expense. But in Chapter 21, the player berates him to get him fired for his manipulative acts. In the final chapter of the story, Chuck succeeds in demoralizing the player's job at the hospital and letting Max to block the player inside the hospital. After Jarod subdues Max, the player personally confronts him and he will pay most of the damages he had done to the player as Camilla arrives to see them. Before he could act due to his manipulations, the player manages to drop his job phone into the edge which humiliates Chuck for her actions as he immediately leaves in shame. Category:Characters Category:Blue Swan Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Evil vs Evil